


must have been asleep for days

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison still isn’t used to waking like this, wrapped up in these two women.  But she supposes there are worst ways to greet the milky morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	must have been asleep for days

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Erica/Laura - heaven.

Allison still isn’t used to waking like this, wrapped up in these two women.  But she supposes there are worst ways to greet the milky morning.

“It’s early,” Laura says, tightening her arm around Allison’s waist.  Her bare skin is sleep-warm and soft.  “You can rest for a while longer.”

Allison makes a snuffling noise and sits up.  There are always so many things she wants to do in the morning—check her bedside alarm clock, go on patrols, clean her guns like her father taught her to.  But she doesn’t have to do any of those things anymore, not in this new place.

“Are you alright?”  Laura’s eyes flash red, calming rather than alarming. 

Erica makes a noise on Allison’s other side, responding to her alpha.  “What’s going on?”

Allison sighs, smiling at Erica.  Erica is softer here, gentler—half the girl she was before the bite and half the strong wolf she became.  “Nothing.  I just can’t sleep anymore.”

Laura purses her lips, lying back on the bed.  “We’ve got nothing but time here, kid.  You might as well get your rest while you can.”

Allison nods, curling her legs up so her knees rest under her chin.  “You’re right.”  But what she wants to say is _how did I get here?  How did I end up with you two?  And most of all, how do I feel so safe?_

Then Erica snuggles up against her side and Allison closes her eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Cure's "Just Like Heaven"


End file.
